Dragon Slayer II
Dragon Slayer II is a that was released on 4 January . It was announced during , and is a sequel to the original quest, which was released in 2001. Details Quest points *Completion of the following quests: **Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Underground Pass ****Biohazard *****Plague City **Dream Mentor ***Lunar Diplomacy ****The Fremennik Trials ****Lost City ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village *****Jungle Potion ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Druidic Ritual ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau **A Tail of Two Cats ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat **Animal Magnetism ***Ernest the Chicken ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Ghosts Ahoy ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Bone Voyage ***The Dig Site ***100 Kudos **Client of Kourend No boosts allowed: * Magic * Smithing * Mining * Crafting * Agility (higher recommended) * Thieving (higher recommended) * Construction * Hitpoints *Started the Firemaking part of Barbarian Training to gain access to the Ancient Cavern |items = *A pickaxe *An axe * 8 oak planks * 10 swamp paste * At least 12 nails of any kind (Note: Bringing more is recommended; nails may bend!) * A hammer * A machete * A saw * Catspeak amulet * Ghostspeak amulet * Goutweed * Cut dragonstone * 2 molten glass * Glassblowing pipe * Spade * Astral rune *Seal of passage (if elite Fremennik Diary is not done) *Tinderbox * Pestle and mortar *Runes for 3 Fire Wave spells OR 3 Fire Surge spells Recommended: * Stamina potions * Serpentine helm or anti-venom+ * Teleports to various places around the game, most notably Musa Point, Fossil Island, Lunar Isle, and Rellekka * High-tier combat equipment, high-healing food, and prayer potions |kills = * Vorkath (level 392) * Spawn (level 100) * Robert the Strong '' (level 194) '' * 2 Green dragon (level 79) * 2 Blue dragon (level 111) * Red dragon (level 152) * Iron dragon (level 189) * Brutal green dragon (level 227) * Black dragon (level 227) * Steel dragon (level 246) * Brutal red dragon (level 289) * Mithril dragon (level 304) * Adamant dragon (level 338) * Rune dragon (level 380) * Galvek (level 608)}} Starting off Items required: Pickaxe (suggested: Amulet of glory, Digsite pendant, weapons and armour) To start the quest, first speak to outside the . A quick way there is using the to . He will let you join the guild if you can discover an ancient secret, and tells you to meet up with at on . The fastest way to get to him is use the Karamja teleport on a Amulet of Glory and walk south. Another quick way is to use the TzHaar Fight Pit minigame teleport.You can also use fairy ring DKP then travel south, over the log then north, then use the shortcut. Speak to , who will realise you are the Hero of after learning that you slayed . He tells you to meet him in her old lair.(The lair is inside the volcano, just head west to find it). Once inside, head north west then north, then east, you will have to climb over the wall. Speak to Dallas Jones again, and then use a on a covered up wall at the north-eastern corner. Should a player forget their pickaxe, just outside her lair, there is a rock with a embedded in it. When the wall crumbles, enter the tunnel to find an ancient laboratory. Inspect the machinery to the east for some , then attempt to inspect the mural. A Level 100 will burst out from the nearby strange egg and attack you; kill it. Once it is killed, inspect the mural again, which illustrates dragons and fungi with the word "Lithkren". Dallas recalls an on with similar architecture as the laboratory, with one of the many books he found there mentioning a place called Lithkren. He will ask that you make your way to the to meet him there. The House on the Hill Items required: None. Recommended: 7+ free inventory spaces. The quickest way to reach the is with an enchanted ; this required having travelled to the House at least once. If players have not done so, they must reach the House by foot. Once inside, climb down the trapdoor and speak to . He will tell the player that he had read through the ancient books again, and determines that the grid on the floor is a map of the island. He will ask you to find 24 s, which are found near or around the House; don't go past the bridges, as there's nothing there. *There are five scraps in the open chest at the same floor as you. *There are three more scraps in the open chest at the top floor. *There are seven scraps in a hook briar south of the house. *There are five in a mushtree just east of the house, near the strange stone. *There are four in the fungi next to the staircase outside. Once all map parts are given to Dallas, the map now must be completed. The map consists of 24 tiles, five of which will be stuck to the board, signifying that's their final position. The free pieces must be rotated and dragged around the interface in order to make progress. Once all the map tiles have been correctly positioned, the puzzle will automatically close and appear on the floor, with Dallas determining the north-westernmost island to be . Dallas will then ask you to look for for a boat, since he does not wish to ask the Museum expedition for it, as it requires a lot of paperwork and time to do so. Jardric can be found by the within the . To Lithkren! Items required: A hammer, saw, catspeak amulet, 8 oak planks, 10 swamp paste, 12+ nails of any kind. (Optional: Digsite pendant) Speak to . You will ask on 's behalf for a boat, but he tells you that all the boats around the island are owned by the , so he suggests that you build one instead. He will tell you that you will need eight s, 10 , 12 of any kind (note: extra nails are recommended, in case some bend), a , and a . Once these materials have been obtained, players should make their way just west of the entrance in the and build the rowboat. It is suggested that players unlock the for quick-access to the boat for future use. This is located just north-east of the rowboat at the transportation icon . With the enhanced , this is the fastest way to . After the rowboat has been built, players can freely travel to and from the island. Take the boat to Lithkren. Head north, then go up the stairs on the eastern side of the southwestern building. Go down the trapdoor to the south, down the stairs to the north, then follow the path. Meet at the bottom. He tells you that he found these doors but can't open them. Search the nearby burnt skeleton along the east wall for . Read it to discover that a battle took place on Lithkren, lead by none other than , a hero who lived during the , well known for defending humanity against the . Speak to Dallas again, telling him that Robert the Strong was reincarnated into the cat. While finding the notion absurd, he asks you to track down Bob while he processes this new information. Bob the Cat Find , who can be located in a large array of places. Using your from will prove very useful here. Bob is located in a different area for everyone, but a few common places he can be found are listed below: * west bank anvils * in front of the games room * docks or inside the Fletching shop * east bank * Northern-most part of * graveyard * near * south of Falador near the herb patch * ' chicken pen north of (Make sure you have your amulet of catspeak to understand him. A very quick way to find Bob is to go to Varrock west bank anvils and hop worlds until you find him.) With your amulet of catspeak equipped, speak to Bob. You tell Bob about you needing his memories as , which he can't remember. You suggest to talk to the again, to which he agrees. Travel to , and speak to the . Before asking for her help, the Sphinx will grant you the ability to speak with cats without the amulet of catspeak, as you've proven yourself to be a friend of the felines. Tell the Sphinx of your problems; unfortunately, she can't help you, as she can't enter Bob's mind and choose specific memories of his life. However, you then remember the , who may be more capable to help you and Bob. Head to , and make sure you bring your if you haven't completed the yet! Robert the Strong Items needed: Seal of passage, tinderbox, goutweed, 1 astral rune, hammer, pestle and mortar, fighting equipment (good ranged defensive armour and food) NOTE: Ranged attacks are ineffective. 100,000 coins and teleport to Lunar Isle per death(recommended for safety). Head to the , who is near the astral altar, and ask her about unlocking Bob's memories. She will tell you that you must make another . She will give you a . Fill it with water, and use your on it. Next, use a on an , and use the resulting on a , and use the on the dream vial to finish the . Once you make the potion, light the ceremonial brazier to the building at the far west and use the dream potion on it. Entering Bob's dream, tells you that the guardian needs to be defeated to bring back Bob's memories. You must fight . He is level 194 and uses . can be used during this fight; however, he is able to hit through prayer; it's highly recommended to bring food as he is quite accurate and his normal attacks can hit in the 20's. attacks work the best, as his crush defence is the lowest. Make sure to maximise your and crush attack. Using is a recommended option due to its crush bonuses alongside having a 25% chance to ignore Robert's defences. For players with lower levels (less than 70 and ), with a can be a good alternative. When Robert says: "Let's see if you can hide from this!", run to a pillar and hide behind it. This will protect you from a strong arrow, which will deal very heavy damage (50+) and deactivate your current prayer(s) if it hits you. It is best to eat any food to heal at this point while running to allow you to continuously hit without pause during the fight. Robert will then teleport you back to him for being a coward. Wait until he teleports you to attack, as clicking before will cause your character to path away from Robert before attacking. Repeat until he is defeated. , Tristan, Odysseus, Robert the Strong, and Camorra confronting a dragonkin on Lithkren.]] will then remember everything now that the guardian is killed. A cutscene ensues, with , , , , and confronting a in the dungeon beneath . If you die fighting Robert, a chest near the brazier will allow you to reclaim items for a fee of 100,000 . Don't die again anywhere though, or the contents will be lost! will not break if you die, they will simply be placed in the magic chest. If you leave the dream you do NOT have to remake the dream potion. You can re-enter the dream by talking to Bob. The Dragon key tells you that he hid several key pieces around the world after the incident. (Using and teleport tablets will reduce some of the time of the trip.) Karamja key piece Items needed: Food, axe, machete, energy restoration (Stamina potions and Saradomin brews recommended). Note: Players with 79 can access a vine into the without needing an axe or machete. tells you that he hid the key on the south coast of Karamja; the . Head towards the south-eastern area of the shore, where there's staircases leading underground. This takes you to the , a maze with the key piece in the centre. You have to navigate the maze, with traps consisting of spike and man traps. The spikes can be disabled through , and man traps leaped over with . Note that toggling off while leaping over the traps seems to improve the chance of success. To make matters worse, there are also multiple level 124 s wandering the area in a environment. Each stone guardian only uses one combat style (indicated by the colour on them), so accordingly. Go west, south, east all the way, north, west, south. The traps will do more damage than the guardians so be on the lookout for wall traps. *'Red': *'Green': *'Blue': Once you reach the center, grab the . The plinth also activates for a two-way transport between the entrance and center. Morytania key piece Items needed: Spade, ghostspeak amulet, glassblowing pipe, dragonstone, 2 molten glass, non-food healing (Saradomin brews recommended) or druid pouches if bringing food, Teleports to Varrock, Port Phasmatys, Draynor Manor, and Mort Myre (recommended) .]] tells you that held onto this . Go to , and speak to regarding this. He'll tell you of a book containing census records, and that he doesn't remember where it was, but knows that it had a red cover. Search the bookcases until you find the . Bring it back to Reldo for further inquiry. According to the records, it appears Tristan's descendants may have settled in , as that is where most migrants settle. Make your way to Port Phasmatys, and make sure you have your equipped. Speak to the s, and they'll lead you to in the house just west of the bank with a range. Speak to her about the key; she buried it in the swamp to prevent the s from obtaining it, and does not wish for it to be found, as she believes it is safer that way. You'll remark about a device that may find it, so head to and speak to . She can make you the device if you make her a locator orb, from two pieces of and a cut with a . Make an , then give it to her. After some adjustments, she will give you a . The orb acts much like similar items, damaging the player when used in return for telling you where it is. The key piece will be located in a semi-random location within . Make sure you have food to last the trip. Be wary of s, as they may rot your food. Once you find the exact location denoted by a red game text message, use your to dig it up. NOTE: While you can't die from the orb's damage directly, the ghasts in the Mort Myre Swamp can sometimes deal one or two hitpoints of damage. Ungael key piece Items needed: Combat equipment (dragonfire protection, venom protection, good ranging equipment, runes for Crumble Undead is recommended, food, prayer), 100,000 coins and teleport to Rellekka per death (recommended for safety) tells you that he hid another key in an north-west of . Talk to about this fortress, and he tells you that a deadly beast has slain many of his warriors who went there. He'll give you permission to fight the dragon, and that will take you there. In order to pass through, you will have to slay , an . You will want to bring immunity items, as both Vorkath and the in the dragonkin laboratory are capable of envenoming the player. Vorkath has a few attacks. Keep activated at all times, and watch for his purple fire attack as it will disable your , thus forcing you to reactivate them. When he barrages in the air, it will fall spread on random tiles in the arena; do not stand on these tiles as they deal damage and heal Vorkath. Turning off is strongly recommended to navigate the poison spots. After this attack, Vorkath will rapidly barrage the player with fire attacks. The player must then walk (not run) as they land on the tile you were standing on. Be careful to avoid the poison spread out by his earlier attack, and always keep moving during the dragonfire barrage, or you will incur heavy damage rapidly. When Vorkath uses his freeze attack, kill the ( strongly recommended) that will spawn before it can hit you as it deals a decent amount of damage (30~). Vorkath also occasionally launches a fireball into the air, which will target the tile the player is on. RUN! If hit by this attack, it can easily deal up to 70 damage. Once he is defeated, move past him to the north-west to find a laboratory. Small level 35 spiders are here that can inflict venom, if you die you will lose your stuff. Pull a lever in the south-west with at least 15% run. Once that lever is pulled, run to the locked room in the east for a and an . MAKE SURE YOU GRAB BOTH OF THESE BEFORE LEAVING! If you forget one of these items, you will need to return; fortunately, you do not need to fight Vorkath again. Kourend key piece Items needed: Magic and Ranged protective armour, food, and a light source Bob tells you that hid her in a land far west. Head to in the . She is in a hut south-west from the bank, west of the clothes store. Players can use the code to teleport to the Shayzien House. While you are nearby, grab a and a from the bank if you haven't already. Speak to her, and she will tell you to go to the , whose entrance is found in the south-western part of the . There are three levels in the crypt, and you will need to make your way to the bottom level. Activate , as there are multiple high-levelled and (level 132) in a environment. The zombies and skeletons use , or , so run past them as fast as you can until you reach the crypt. From the upper level, take the ladder in the north-east corner down to the middle level. Then, make your way to the far east ladder to get to the bottom level. Once you reach the bottom level, head to the centre, and enter the southern doors. Inspect Camorra's tomb and solve a riddle. Grab the four busts of , , , and from the corners and place them accordingly on the plinths, based on what the puzzle states. The puzzle can be solved in a few steps (Fill in with table): "The one from Location sat at the north of the table": Place this statue north. "Opposite the one with Weapon": Place this statue south. "The one with Weapon asked the .....": Place this statue west. Place the leftover statue east. Note: If you get the puzzle wrong, you'll be teleported back to the top floor, and the puzzle will randomise itself. Once you unlock the crypt, take the dragon key piece inside. Reforging the key Items required: All 4 pieces, ancient key, runes for 3 Fire Wave OR 3 Fire Surge spells, hammer, dragonfire protection. (Recommended: Food, armour, anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield AND antifire potion, Barbarian Outpost teleport, stamina, food, Digsite pendant) Travel to the (whirlpool south of ), it is not necessary to talk to before forging the pieces. It is essential that you have started the part of to gain access to the Ancient Cavern, or you will end up failing to gain entry and will thus be washed up at the shore to the south. Once on the floor with the s, follow the east wall until you reach stairs leading to the s. Once up the stairs, travel west to a door on the north side of the wall and open the mithril door with the ancient key. Go inside. Use or on the three dragon head structures. Go back out and travel east and down the stairs. Run to the south-west corner where the are and go up the stairs. Continue to the end and forge the four pieces together by using one of the several anvils. Once you have the , go back to the dragon door, which is located on using the boat on the west coast of on , and place the key into it. The Ultimate Weapon Enter through the doors and continue down the hallway. Talk to Dallas, a cutscene will then play. You, and will find a live dragon, before a approaches. The Dragonkin, , reveals its name as , the Dragonkin word for "Fate". Zorgoth notices that has changed forms, and reveals that the attempt on his life by Robert had failed. He somehow recognises the player, but not Dallas, who will then ask Zorgoth about Elvarg, and why she attacked Crandor. Zorgoth reveals that as their numbers are dwindling, the dragonkin required a new weapon to turn the tide against the humans. Elvarg was the first of these dragons intended to destroy humanity, but remarks that it was a failure, and continued experimenting on various other creatures in various laboratories, including the one on Lithkren, where they began working on the ultimate weapon: a dragon that can control the minds of other dragons. However, had launched an assault on the island, forcing him to seal the laboratory, with himself in it, in hopes that his kind will reopen the doors to resume their work. However, due to Robert's actions, this never happened. Zorgoth will state that being sealed in here has given him hundreds of years to perfect his creation, the dragonkin's salvation. Dallas will interrupt, asking why he intends to annihilate humanity. Zorgoth answers by saying that they were defending themselves from the humans, while Robert argues that they were the ones being attacked. Zorgoth continues, saying that only a handful of dragonkin who gave in to the curse of the attacked the humans, but they were not willing to distinguish the aggressive dragonkin from the peaceful ones, and neither will he, stating humanity is a disease. He calls Galvek out of the incubation chamber, and Galvek launches fireballs at the group, killing Dallas. You grab Bob and narrowly avoid them. Outside, will investigate and find Zorgoth and Galvek. He fires a shot at Galvek, before being knocked away by Zorgoth. Galvek smashes through the roof and flies off with Zorgoth, who is preparing to organise the dragons for the assault on humanity. A World United Items required: Ardougne teleport, Varrock teleport, Falador teleport, transportation to Rellekka and suggest that you should get 's aid, so go to and tell him of the threat. trusts your judgement, so he asks you to get the other kingdoms and nations to work together; , and , while his advisor attempts to reach out to other people, as they will need all the help they can get. Once all three have made their way to Varrock, head back to the and speak to Roald, who has organised a meeting in the dining room, and have agreed to launch an assault on , where the dragons are gathering. Regardless of what you say of the plan, Bob will ask to speak with you outside. Bob will tell you that are immune to most weapons, and that the dragon's assault will not cease until is dead. He reveals that when Jardric attacked , Zorgoth was injured as well, leading him to the conclusion that Galvek and Zorgoth are linked, and share each other's pain; killing Galvek will kill Zorgoth as well. After talking to Bob, head to . The Assault The combined fleet will make their way towards the Dragonkin Fortress on to stop . Zorgoth will send his own dragon army to counter the advance. Checkpoints are listed in parts and stages. If you die during Parts II-V, you can reclaim your items from , costing 100,000 each time. Completing each part acts as a "checkpoint", so you are free to teleport out after completing a part if you are low on supplies and do not have to restart from the beginning. Part I Note: Ensure you have four free inventory spaces for acquired items (Revitalisation potion, hammer, water container, swamp paste). Speak to Torfinn in Rellekka. You will be placed on ship, and will need to repel a dragon assault for four minutes. The dragons will launch towards the ship, either causing leaks, damaging the masts, wounding the rowers, or causing fires. There are several crates containing items to repair the ship and maintaining its integrity. If the ship's integrity falls to 0%, you will need to restart again. * - Used to heal Fremennik warriors * - Used to repair damaged masts * - Used to douse fires * - Used to fill leaks When you are nearing the end of the 4 minutes you will notice that the frequency of damage to the ship will increase significantly and it will be impossible to have the ship cleared of all damage. The best tactic here is to always repair damage/heal the warrior closest to you. A stamina potion could be useful here. Part II What remains of the army advances onward, while the rest take their time to catch up. Before navigating through the shipwrecks, make sure you have full protection, as there are several dragons, which will launch at you throughout the area. You will want to bring a lot of , as you can fail some of the obstacles and take damage. There are several fancier ships, which act as "milestones". Several of the leaders will be fighting a lone dragon; you will need to kill it to proceed. The first "fancy" ship has a ; the second has an , and the last has a . Dragon Slayer II - Wise Old Man and Brundt.png|The Wise Old Man and Brundt the Chieftain fight against a red dragon. Dragon Slayer II - Achietties and Jardric.png|Achietties and Jardric fight against an iron dragon. Dragon Slayer II - Oneiromancer and Sir Tiffy.png|The Oneiromancer and Sir Tiffy Cashien fight against a brutal green dragon. Part III Help the guard fight several dragons on Varrock's grand ship. This consists of two and . The dragons fight the guards, but will shift their towards you when you get near. Part IV Once these four dragons are killed, and board the ship. Galvek launches , which kills four Varrock guards. He then launches dragonfire at you, prompting you to leap away. However, is killed in the process as he was right behind you. .]] There are two waves of dragons to deal with, with another dragon taking its place once the previous one is killed. Checkpoint occurs after completion of each wave. *Wave 1: > > *Wave 2: > > During these fights, Galvek will launch a dragonfire ball attack from the sky that can deal up to 115 damage regardless of your dragonfire protection if you don't move from your spot. If you are adjacent to the dragonfire, it deals half damage instead. Either stay within visible range of Galvek and look out for dragonfire animation, or turn on sound effects and listen for the sound effect (a long sustained rumbling noise). At the start of Wave 2, the leaders will appear and assist you in battling the dragons, though you shouldn't expect them to do much for you. If you happen to leave or die here, you will return on Wave 2 and do not have to complete Wave 1 again. Lower levels can use this to their advantage by switching from to between waves. Players having trouble with Wave 2 can stand underneath the and s, which prevents the dragons from attacking and allows the leaders to slowly kill them. It should be noted that Galvek will continue to launch dragonfire — walking south and a hit from the dragons is advised when this occurs. Part V Recommended: 1-3 Super restore(4), Ranging potion(4), high-healing food, Dragonfire Potion, Anti-dragonfire shield or better, many Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e). will finally confront you for a fight. The dragon has 1,200 and four phases. The leaders don't assist you, but instead fight two s that planned to use to attack the player. In addition to using all three forms of and the high-damage , Galvek uses the following abilities. Phasing occurs after 300 damage is inflicted. *'Phase 1': Galvek can launch fire traps at range, which if touched, will deal up to your max health in damage. They automatically explode after a set amount of time or if Galvek is forced into the next phase. Fighting Galvek moving north to south in front of him will ensure you always avoid the traps and don't take physical damage. Pray Mage during this phase. *'Phase 2': Galvek will harness the power of air on the west side, and begins to use Ranged attacks. He can launch a hurricane that will drain stats, especially . Pray Ranged from this phase on. *'Phase 3': Galvek will harness the power of water on the east side. He can launch a tidal wave, which has one gap as the escape route. After launching a tidal wave, he will follow up with the launched dragonfire ball attack. Waves can deal up to 109+ damage if hit. WARNING: Turn off, otherwise there's a chance you'll walk into the wave when he attacks you. *'Phase 4': Galvek will harness the power of earth, landing on the middle of the ship. He can launch an earth projectile that entombs the player in stone if they are hit by it. **If one moves as soon as Galvek fires an ability, it is possible to never be frozen by Galvek's earth attacks and never damaged by Galvek's special dragonfire. If you are hit, you can wait until you are freed while making sure the special dragonfire is not being fired. If it is fired while you are stuck, teleport out to save yourself 100k. For this fight, it's highly recommended to use , as while he is weakest against attacks, he is just as weak against Ranged. His high health pool means that can deal up to 100 damage, which significantly speeds up the battle. Once he is below 150 health, you should switch to . If the player is having trouble with Ranged (or simply is looking for a unique fight experience), it is possible (and not excessively difficult) to defeat Galvek entirely with Melee, provided the player has high melee stats (90+ in Attack, Strength, AND Defence). Players with 90+ Attack and high Stab bonuses will consistently hit Galvek, reducing his health rather quickly, and at a much more consistent rate than utilizing Ruby Bolts (e), which can be unreliable at times. Another advantage to a Melee attempt is that Galvek’s own Melee attack is fairly inaccurate (far less accurate than any of his other standard attacks) provided the player has a respectable Defence level (90+). If attempting this, a Zamorakian Hasta (as Galvek is weak to Stab attacks) and Dragonfire Shield are essential here. As well, meleers should have Protect From Magic and Piety active for the entirety of the fight (all phases), and ”tank” armour should be equipped, such as full Torag (for example). For lower-levelled players (under 70 Defence), this fight is highly based on RNG, so using along with a , if possible, will be very useful. This fight can take tens of tries at a low level because of the randomness of the enchanted bolts that do the majority of the damage so be prepared for this. It's highly likely that in your first few tries you may need to teleport out if you've run out of food by the end of phase 3, or have used too much food in the first 3 phases. Once Galvek reaches zero health, he spirals out, falling to the ground. In a last-ditch effort to destroy the player, he fires a massive fireball which shoots backwards, completely incinerating Zorgoth. Note: If both you and Galvek die at the same time, you don't need to fight it again. When you go to the fleet, the cutscene of Galvek dying will play. With Galvek slain and the Dragonkin menace defeated, the battle has been won. Ending You will be brought back to , where you, and will mourn death. Make your way back to and inform him of your achievements; he will be impressed and initiate you as a member of the . Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards Smithing experience * Mining experience * Agility experience * Thieving experience *Ability to speak to cats without the Catspeak amulet *Access to the Myths' Guild **Ability to make Super antifire potions by speaking to Primula **4x 25,000 experience in Magic, Ranged, Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints by speaking to Ellen **Access to Fountain of Uhld where dragonstone jewellery (excluding the ring of wealth) can be recharged **Access to the Pool of Dreams where players can refight Galvek or rewatch cutscenes from the quest **Access to the wrath altar *Access to adamant and rune dragons in the Lithkren Vault *Access to a stronger version of Vorkath on Ungael *Ability to reforge the dragon platebody and kiteshield *Ability to have a rune dragon as a Treasure Room guardian (requiring 99 Construction and 25,000,000 coins) *Ability to create an Ava's assembler by bringing Vorkath's head, 75 Mithril Arrows, and 4,999 gp (or Ava's Accumulator) to Ava in Draynor Manor }} Music unlocked * - unlocked after discovering the Crandor dragonkin laboratory * - unlocked upon entering 's * - unlocked during the fight with * - unlocked during the fight with * - unlocked upon entering the * - unlocked upon entering the * - unlocked during 's assault * - unlocked during the fight with * - unlocked upon entering the Trivia *A log in screen competition was held around 2 weeks before release to use a player-made log in screen to commemorate release of the quest. The winner of the competition, Runezilla, was awarded an "exclusive Old School goodiebag!". *The first player to complete the quest on the day of release was Rambo The 3 in a time of 2 hours and 55 minutes. *When telling a story about the quest, the player says "... so I slew the dragon which killed the dragonkin as well. Not everyone survived the fight though." to which she responds "The dragonkin once brought this world to the brink of ruin. It is good you stopped them from doing so again." *The dialogue in Bob's memory of Robert the Strong confronting the Dragonkin: "Now it begins" "No, now it ends" is a reference to the Tower of Joy battle scene in the television show . *The spawn that appears in the Crandor laboratory, along with Vorkath's zombified spawn, are a reference to from the movie . *When tells the player that the Shayzien Crypts are overrun by the undead, the player says "I ain't afraid of no ghosts". This is a reference to the film . *If players use a spade on Bob's grave after completing the quest, a message will appear in the chatbox stating "You would desecrate Bob's grave? You monster!" References Category:Old School-exclusive content